sleeping madness
by burgundyapple
Summary: Barbara accidentally sleeps in Dick's room without knowing it. Dick didn't realize Barbara's there. what will happen between the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Batgirl's POV**

This mission took longer than usual. It was hard, but it was worth it, the mission was a success. We arrive at the cave at one, I guess. But I am really tired I need sleep like right now. I can't concentrate on what time it is. I can't concentrate on anything at all. My mind is focusing on the warmth of a bed. Oohh I really need to sleep.

But I do realize that Nightwing didn't go to the cave with us. I guess he has some work to do. Dick's been really busy these days, I wonder what he's up to, maybe it's school work.

Anyway, this is the first time I'm staying overnight at the cave, so M'gann lends me her clothes because I didn't bring any sleeping clothes. As soon as I finish brushing my teeth and wash my face, I go straight to where the rooms are.

M'gann says "hey BG, I 've put the clothes on your room okay? You know where your room is right? It's on the left side".

I replied, "uh uh, thanks M'gann, see you tomorrow". I sound really tired. I walk across the isle and enter the 2nd room on the left. 'wait', I think. 'Is this my room?' I guess it is, the room is empty. I really don't care though, I'll sleep in whoever's room it is.

The room is dark, and I can't really make out where the bed is. I try searching the light switch but I can't find it. I decide to change first. I bump into something which I think is the desk. I feel a shirt on the desk, but there are no pants. maybe M'gann forgot to put the pants. Oh whatever I don't care, I kinda like sleeping without pants anyway.

I begin stripping my Batgirl suit and the undergarments. Slowly, trying not to ruin the fabric. I stand there for a sec leaving only my panty on. The cold air of the room tickles me. I put on the clothes from the desk and sit on the bed.

I sleep as soon as I pull the bed cover.

**Nghtwing's POV**

It's very late now, and I'm getting too tired. I feel a bit dizzy somehow. Note to self, next time, I won't patrol with Bruce after I finished a very hard mission and also when I don't feel very fit. I'm physically and mentaly tired. This last mission takes a lot of hard work.

I don't go straight home first, instead, I go the the cave. I don't know why but I feel like staying there for the night. It feels right to stay with the team after a very hard mission.

I arrive at the cave by the Zeta Tubes. I find Wally and Kaldur on the living room. I greet them.

"hey guys, still up?"

wally replies, "yeah there's this film I've always wanted kaldur to watch, and hey, we're both here now, so why don't we watch together?"

"but why are you here nightwing? I thought you went to Gotham with Batman, patrolling", Kaldur says.

"yeah, we've finished, and I decided it's only fair if the team stays together for the night after a really tough mission"

Then I hear Connor and also Jaime walk into the room.

"you two are also still up?"

Conner answers, "yeah can't sleep, Wally laughs too hard. His laughter can be heard from all over the cave."

Jaime also says, " haha really? Isn't it only you that can hear such noises? I can sleep peacefully"

I say, "yeah supey, your superhearing is really sensitive" I chuckle quietly.

So I decide to stay and watch with the guys. It seems that the girls had already go to sleep. Or maybe it's just M'gann, since she's the only girl who actually lives here. Oh, and I notice Tim and Logan isn't awake either. They probably went to their rooms a while before I came here.

An hour passes and I stand and walk to my bedroom. I feel nauseous but I manage to walk straight without anyone noticing me being a bit ill. Wally and Jaime are still in the livimg room, but Kaldur and Conner decide to sleep. I go to my room and find something odd. I can't really put my finger on it, but my room seems weird. It's probably not something big.

So I take my shirt off and touch my neck. Whoa, my body's quite warm. I really need to rest. I search for the shirt I that left on the desk yesterday, but how strange, it's not there. Maybe I forget where I put it, but I'm quite sure I left in on the desk.

Oh well, I open my wardrobe and I take whatever it is on the top, I can't see clearly as the light's off. I take my pants off and change into a short. I jumped right into the bed, and hope I'll be better tomorrow. After a while, I drift into dream world.

**Batgirl's POV**

I wake up in the middle of my sleep because I hear strange sounds. When I open my eyes, I see Dick's face close to mine. Wait. Dick?

"what the hell are you doing in my room Dick! You pervert!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleeping Madness**

**Chapter 2**

** Nightwing's POV**

Think I'm in a dream. A good one, Barbara's sleeping next to me soundly. I try leaning close to her face. She's so adorable when she's asleep. She's sometimes annoying, well all girls are. No offence to girls, you're all still beautiful.

I lean closer and closer, aiming her lips. Oh, what's this? She's waking up. And she..

"what the hell are you doing in my room Dick! You pervert!"

then she slaps me. "ow! That hurts Babs! Wait, this is supposed to be a good dream! I'm waking up now"

"yeah Dick, this is a dream alright. Now get out of my room before I kick your ass again! Geez what a perv"

woahh, it's not a dream? But then what's she doing in MY room? "Babs, this is MY room". I walk out of the bed and switch the light on. I can see her eyes growing big. And I see her blushing.

"and Babs, isn't that MY shirt?"

"no, M'gann gave it to me, it's on your desk right there… wait, oh.."

Her face is practically pink. She looks around my room and she sees a lot of my stuff. And she looks to the floor, her Batgirl suit is lying there. I try picking it up but she stands up and pick it first. She folds it neatly, and oh, there's also her bra. Oh that's why she doesn't want me to pick it up.

"I, I'm sorry Dick. I better go", she says after she folds her suit and picks her 'stuff'

she stands up, and I can see her bare legs. They are slim but also strong. And I blush. No, I can't blush now. Quit staring. I walk to my bed and say

"okay, I guess, see you tomorrow then"

That's when I cough really hard. What now? I'm being ill right now?

Oh I'm still warm. I'm feeling dizzy. Wait, I can't pass out now.

"what's wrong Dick?" Babs' voice sound worried. She walks towards me and touch my forehead. "Dick, you're hot"

"I know, people say that all the time". I coughed a little more

"not that kind of hot!" I see her blush even more. "how can you joke like that? I'm gonna call the other guys, maybe they know where the medicine cabinet is, stay put okay"

**Batgirl's POV**

As I walk towards the door, I feel Dick's hot hand holding my hand. I turn around, and see him looking at me. He looks really weak. I've never seen him like this.

"Babs, don't leave"

I sigh "Dick, I'm gonna go get a medicine so you'll get better, wait a bit okay?"

"no please, I can't be alone right now, please, stay"

How can I say no to those puppy eyes? he looks so cute, I think I wanna kiss him. "uhh what? Oh, okay then. You wanna sleep more? I'm gonna sit near you until you sleep okay?" I switched the lights off and sit near where Dick's lying.

But then Dick pull my arm so that my body is on top of him. If the light's on, I bet my face looks red right now.

"Dick? Can you let go of me?" I can't concentrate, his face is so close to mine.

"will you sleep with me tonight?" Dick says with a couple of coughs. My face turns warm. "do you want me to?"

"yes, please?"

"okay, I'll stay"

Dick signals me to lay next to him. He shares the bed cover with me, and I awkwardly lay next to him. I can feel Dick's temperature. His body's so hot.

He looks at me, and leans in closer. And then he kisses me. His lips feels hot, and his hands wraps my waist. But then he pulls off.

"wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." , He says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleeping Madness**

**Chapter 3**

** Batgirl's POV**

I am so surprised of his action. What is he thinking? his arms are still around my waist, and when I touch them, they feel hot.

"Dick, your temperature is rising, I should really get a medicine"

"no no please, I'm sorry, I'm fine", he pleads.

"then why did you kiss me?" I say as I sit up straight. Dick also sits and looks at me.

"I don't know, I just feel weird. mixed up, I don't know how to react."

"is there something I should know? Tell me what's wrong Dick"

"well, tomorrow is, well uhm, the day my parents died."

No. I look at him with a sorry face. He looks really sick. I've always known that his parents died before him, but I could only imagine how he would react to it. But now he's in front of me. He looks sad, angry, sick. He terribly misses them.

"it's okay" I say. I gently pull him and hug him. he feels so brokem that it breaks my heart.

"yeah. It's nothing" he says.

"no, I mean.." I say as I pull off. "it's okay, because I know it hurts. And it's okay, and I'm here. You can let go of everything Dick. That's okay if you're mixed up now, because from now on, I won't let you go through all this alone"

Dick chuckled and he gives me a soft kiss on the lips. "you mean I get to sleep with you in this day each year?"

I playfully push him away from me. "not like that you pervert!". Just then, someone knock the door.

_Knock knock_

Wait, no. they can't see me here in Dicks bed. What should I do.

"Babs, quick, get under the cover", Dick says.

I do as he tells me. He opens the cover and we both get inside it. Then he pulls me close, it's so close that I have trouble breathing. His face is so close to mine. I can feel his breath.

Then that someone opened the door, and walked in. he says, "oh wait, this is Nightwing's room. Oh shoot he's sleeping, mustn't disturb him". he walks out of the room soundly.

"ohh what a relieve", I say to Dick. He's looking right at me. And I look at him. Dick starts kissing me. First gently. And I kiss him back, like I need his kiss.

He starts playing with tongue. He bites my lips twice. He begins kissing forcefully. And I like it. I am on top of him. sitting on him. I pull away once. But I can't help it. Our lips meet once again. It's a needy, forceful kiss. His hand sweeping my bare legs.

I hold his shirt, and pull it. I undo his shirt and now I can see his bare chest.

**Nigtwing's** **POV**

I like the way that she's doing it. She pulls my shirt away so that she can see my body.

"oh Babs, you're full of me"

"am not"

I keep kissing her. My tongue run across her cheeks. I kiss her neck and she whispers my name. My hands trace her legs. And her shirt. Well, MY shirt actually.

"hey Babs, I'll take my shirt back"

"whatever. Ugh wait you pervert. I'm not.. wearing.. you know.."

I chuckle hearing her says that.

"I was joking. and I'm not a perv!"

still kissing her, my hands sweep her body. I can feel she's not wearing a bra. Wait, did I just think of that? I feel so embarrassed.

We kiss for a while. Then we break apart. I hold her tight in my arms. It feels warm. For a while there I almost forgot about what made me sick in the first place. But it's okay. Bab's not going to leave me. She'll be with me when I need her.

"this is what best friends are for. Right Babs?"

she smiles and laughs at the same time. And her smile flutter me. We're best friends alright. Friends who does… this. We make out, kiss, touch each other. But we're not dating. We're best friends who love each other.

and tonight's been a madness.

* * *

that's it.. end of chapter 3. end of this story.. it's my first fanfic. hope you guys like and. anyways, i thank all of you who favorite this fanfic, and thanks for those who follow, and also give comment. i'm still learning.. and i'll do my best


End file.
